elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Heimskr
Heimskr is a character in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Found in Whiterun, Heimskr is a priest of Talos and a doomsayer. You also have to raid his house in a mission for Vex. Quote List *Talos the mighty! Talos the unerring! Talos the unassailable! To you we give praise! *We are but maggots, writhing in the filth of our own corruption! While you have ascended from the dung of mortality, and now walk among the stars! *But you were once man! Aye! And as man, you said, "Let me show you the power of Talos Stormcrown, born of the North, where my breath is long winter." *"I breathe now, in royalty, and reshape this land which is mine. I do this for you, Red Legions, for I love you." *Aye, Love! Even as man, great Talos cherished us. For he saw in us, in each of us, the future of Skyrim! The future of Tamriel! *And there it is, friends! The ugly truth! We are the children of Man! Talos is the true god of Man! Ascended from flesh, to rule the realm of spirit! *The very idea is inconceivable to our elven overlords! Sharing the heavens with us? With Man? Ha! They can barely tolerate our presence on earth! *Today, they take away your faith. But what of tomorrow? Do the elves take your homes? Your businesses? Your children? Your very lives? *And what does the empire do? Nothing! Nay, worse than nothing! The Imperial machine enforces the will of the Thalmor! Against its own people! *So rise up! Rise up, children of the empire! Rise up, Stormcloaks! Embrace the word of mighty Talos, he who is both man and Divine! *For we are the children of man! And we shall inherit both the heavens and the earth! And we, not the Elves or their toadies, will rule Skyrim! Forever! Bugs *Upon defeating the bandits and trying to communicate or talk with Heimskr, he will not respond. Tried reverting to earlier save, leaving building, etc. No luck. *Vex from the Thieves Guild may give you a quest to plant evidence in his house. This quest becomes impossible if you have already completed The Battle For Whiterun because his house becomes impossible to enter. You should just cancel the quest and ask for another side job from Vex immediately if you see this is the mission you just got. A burglary job to steal the "Ornate Drinking Horn" also given by Vex becomes impossible after "The Battle for Whiterun" *After rescuing Heimskr from Shimmermist cave for the Companion mission he is nowhere to be found. The marker tells you to go into Whiterun but when you go into Whiterun, the marker resides outside of Whiterun. * After hitting Heimskr with chain lightning from a pile of rocks/dirt to his left you may see your bounty added to the rift but Whiterun guards responded instead. Trivia *Heimskr in Old Norse means foolish/silly. Likewise, the word "Heimskur" is Icelandic for Stupid. *If the player wishes to shut him up, Heimskr can be assassinated. This can be done without being caught by hiding near Jorrvaskr and killing him with an arrow, then sneaking up to the Skyforge. You will be momentarily detected, but after hiding in a Skyforge for a few moments the guard will forget about you and you will not earn a bounty. Using the Fury spell is an easier way, but a bit more expensive. You can't gain a bounty from this unless you are detected when the spell is still traveling through the air. *Players can alternatively hide next to the small waterfall near the stairs leading to Dragonsreach using sneak and timing guard patrols. *Or, at higher Sneak levels, with the proper equipment, and with the proper timing, one can simply slit his throat from behind. *Vex may give players a Shill Job to plant a Flawless Sapphire in his tent. *Another way to kill him is to tear him to pieces, or throw him away, when you turn into a werewolf during The Silver Hand. (quite funny) *Heimskr is a popular target for assassination because he is involved in no major quests and his constant preaching quickly becomes annoying. *Upon death Heimskr's coffin can be found (and looted) in Whiterun's hall of the dead. (Contains Heimskr's Apparel and some food items.) *He has resemblance to Cromwell from Fallout 3, a priest that always preaching about the power of atom *Sometimes he can be found at the Bannered Mare inn having a meal and a drink, he will engage in some amusing dialogue with the waitresses asking if a "strong man" can do anything for them, the waitresses make a humorous jest at his expense to which Heimskr mutters "Harpies, all of them" *Curiously, he can be heard saying "The very idea is inconceivable to our elven overlords! Sharing the heavens with us? With man? Ha! They can barely tolerate our presence here on Earth!", this may be a scripting or acting error, since Earth either doesn't exist in the Elder Scrolls, or it is several light years away. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Skyrim: Characters Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Characters Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Nords